My Confessions
by Kyomona
Summary: 3 years later and that's all im saying! hahaha. read the story you will like it. It is Rika's confession. Review Honest and Harsh!
1. Prologue

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

I think summaries destroy the story. b u i I do not own Digimon. So that's why I gave a crapped up one. Before I start the story, I'm going to start out with all this other stuff. No I'm not going to spoil the story…

The Japanese Stuff  
Moshi Moshi- Hello? (when you are answering the phone)  
Ne-Its kind of like asking for agreement.  
Arigatou- Thank you.  
Hai- Yes.  
Matte- Wait!  
Ano- um  
Baka- idiot or stupid  
Gomenasai- I'm sorry.  
Hontou- Really?  
Onegai- Please.  
Aishiteru- I love you.  
Iie- No  
Konnichiwa- Hello or good morning or good afternoon or good evening  
Sayonara- Good Bye

The –san, -sama, -chan, and all that crap…uh…I'm not going to do that crap. Mainly because I'm lazy!

Names  
Japanese-Enlgish- Age (in the story)

Takato Matsuda – Takato Matsuki - 16

Jenrya Li (Lee) – Henry Wong -16

Ruki Makino – Rika Nonaka -16

Ryo Makino – Same -17

Juri Kato - Jeri Katou -16

Shiota Hirokazu - Kazu Shioda -16

Kenta Kitagawa – Same -16

Shuichon Li (Lee) – Suzi(y) Wong – 9

Alice McCoy – Same - 16

Ai Makato – Same - 9

Mako Makato – Same - 7

Warning/Notice  
Huge amounts of cussing (no cussing in prologue), POSSIBLY lemon (XD), OOC here and there (don't worry not a lot), all of it is RIKA'S POV, I will use both English and Japanese names (depending I feel it needs to be used or not), I might use crappy nick names, I'll make an Epilogue if I get a request, I'll answer to your reviews AFTER when I'm done with the story, I'll use crap a lot in my author's note (AN), and it is a Henrika/JenRuki fic. So if you don't like it, just read this. If you still don't like it, give me a review anyways to tell me to make a DIFFERENT story that you may like? ok? ok. hahaha. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**  
Three years. Yes three years since my best friend and I were separated. Dog's a man best friend they say. Well, this one is different. She looks like a gigantic fox, really. But she's not. She is a digimon. I won't be able to see her again. At least I still have this fancy digivice. Renamon was the strongest digimon I've known. Well to me that is.

When Renamon left, I was devastated. I cried so hard that no one could even cheer me up; not even a battling with cards helped me. I never cried. I hated crying. Then why was I then? I really don't know. I cried when I was a baby, after my dad left, and when Renamon left. That was it and nothing more.

Takato took it way too seriously. He didn't talk to us for three days. He came out of it when Jeri when up to him and ask him out. Jeri pretty much yelled at us with the 'See! Now you know how I feel!' crap. But then again, she comforted us as much as she can, as we did to her. Alice did the same thing (except for the Takato part). Ryo was the only one who didn't cry. He was smiling and told me his digimon was in a better place now.

Kazu and Kenta cried every single liquid from the food they ate. They got over it after a day. When we gave Ai and Mako the news, they cried but they got over it faster than we did. They said the same thing as Ryo. "Right where Impmon belongs." Little Suzi cried herself. She got it out of her head within a day. It's off her shoulders, but she still misses her two favorite "stuffed animal toys".

Henry became emo. He was the first to cry, but didn't cry hard. Though his crying just lasted only for a few hours, he can't face that fact that he was the one who let the program on and our digimon will never return to Earth. He carries that burden with so much shame. Everyone tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he just shrugs it off. Ever since Terriormon left, he's been a total "go away, leave me alone, let me die, let me cry in my corner". Well, at least that's his attitude. He is still himself, but more sleepish, but not lazy…

Stupid Ryo asked me out after the whole group went back to normal again. I said yes just only to see how it went. It didn't go on right. I broke up with him within three months. Ryo went emotional for a month. Like Jeri did, Alice went up to him and asked him out. The two are a great couple, but do they need to lay it off some times…

Takato and Jeri always say they are taking their relationship REALLY slow. Whatever. I so do not believe that. I was walking around the park with Henry one day; the two were freaking going at it! Henry and I were completely disgusted. Soon later to find out Kazu and Kenta were watching it too and just had to talk about it. It was crazy! I mean, for Christ sakes! They were in a PARK!

Now, you may think Kenta and Kazu are gay, surprisingly, they are not. They are just best friends being way too touchy with each other. It is funny how Kazu could actually get a girlfriend. It is funny how he gets a new one each month. I never knew such a loser could actually be a player. I mean, what do they see in him? Kazu helps Kenta get hott girls for him to tutor. I guess that is what friends are for…

Ai and Suzy are really good friends…I wonder how Mako is doing… Henry and I found a job of babysitting all three of them. I didn't really need the money, but hey, I needed to find something to do so I could have my schedule booked. Why? Just to get away with the stupid cameras that my mother has to put right in front of me.

Trying to convince my mom to let me go to the same school with my other friends was kind of hard.

"Do you have any idea what might happen to you at a public school?"

"But Mom! All my friends are there!"

"I know that! I will let you in because of that but you are a daughter of a model!"

"I don't care how many cameras get into my face! Just as long as I'm happy with my friends!"

Henry came in my house and convinced her. Mainly because I wasn't able to. He was pretty good at it too.

I'm still the Ice Queen and Digimon Queen. Nothing is going to break that. No one can break my ice. I have only 10 friends. One of them is my best. Henry. He's everyone's best friend though. So I guess I could stick with Jeri as mine, but I don't talk to her as much as I do with Henry. Oh well, at least they are all my friends. 10 friends. 1 best friend, who is not even human. I need to stop including digimon.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

yeah yeah I know. short and crap but hey! You HAVE to read the first chapter. It's hilarious, no romance yet.

Kyomona


	2. Chapter 1

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
>>>>>"Shit." That is the word I think of every morning. Mainly because I know my day is going to be shitty, I wake up too late in the morning, my school is across the city, I'm always late to my first class of the day, I sometimes get lucky and at least have 5 minutes to go to my locker but no time for friends, I'm going to be bugged by a whole bunch of boys that try not to bother with (what do they want with me anyways?), I'm going to be surrounded by 2 gross sick ass lovers all over the place…Should I go on?

Well I got to school on time, thank god, but fuck, do I need to change my alarm clock. Even Henry wrote a stupid note right next to it saying "Don't forget to change your alarm, and get a good early sleep." or something like that…I don't even bother fucking use it. I forget everyday to change it. Well shit fuck my mind. Hell on with it!

I have P.E. first period, which isn't bad. I get to be late to school but don't have to check in with my teacher 15 minutes later due to dressing out and shit. Damn, I'm so glad I have it first. Second period womps. Its fucking Drama. Why did the place me in the high drama class? I don't know. I may be a daughter of a stupid model…it doesn't mean I could act. My third period class is my language class. I really don't pay attention. I wonder what we are learning in that class. I already know English and Japanese…is it Spanish? Oh well whatever my ass. I wonder why I'm passing it though

Fourth period is Lunch. Yay. I sit by the same damn people every day: Takato, Henry, Jeri, Ryo, Alice, Kenta, and Kazu. I really wonder why stupid Ryo sits with us. He is in a total different grade. Sitting with people younger than him makes him a fucking loser. I don't care. He is one anyways. He probably sits there just to slobber all over on poor Alice. I feel so sorry for her.

After lunch are English, History, Science, and then Math. I'm in the top classes, of course. And I still mysteriously get high grades. I mean, I'm in frigging chemistry and calculus with Kenta, Ryu, and Henry. I wonder how I get the third highest grade in those two classes. History is fucking easy. I already know every single damn thing (well almost every single damn thing) in that class! Easy A if you ask me. Literature…uh…I'll get back to you on that.

My schedule after school is pretty easy. Go to goggle head's bread store and do homework and after school snaking for like 2 hours there. Then hang out with all of them by the park. Babysit Ai, Mako, and Suzi with Henry and if not, then its homework, chores, hangout, or silly stupid mom business. And that's it for my everyday life.

Saturdays are weird. Takato makes us work at his stupid parent's bread store for like the whole morning and end at lunch. For one thing, at least we get paid. Then we have the rest of the day to ourselves. It really doesn't matter what we do during the rest of the day. We pretty much hangout, do homework, baby sit (Ai, Mako, and Suzy are the only ones), or just hang with our families. Nothing more…

Sunday is the day none of us get to hang out with each other (sometimes). It is the so called day of rest and gets to know thy fucking family. For my mom, that is, find a camera and smile! Well hell no biotch! Henry told me to at least give it a try…Well this is that weekend…

Mom and I went to the damn, stupid, fucking, shitty, crappy, smells like ass, studio. They gave me a dress to wear (which I yelled at Henry over then phone that he is totally going to regret), put make up on me (did I say yell? I'm sorry, scratch that, it was screaming), and push me in front of a fucking camera. They told me to smile (did I mention I was going to beat the shit out of Henry too?) and do a sexy looking pose (how the hell am I supposed to do that? I called Ryo and all he told me is show skin, some help he was).

My mother comes in with the same damn looking outfit.

"AW," said the gay looking camera man. Man I wanted to punch him the face so bad. He needs to fucking learn what the hell his freaking gender is. "A mother and daughter moment!" Gosh that does it! I restrained myself from hurting anyone. Even if I wanted to do so, so badly, I didn't. Wonder how that happened…

It was the first damn photo shoot I did not jet from. I actually fucking smiled. Ew, I feel like a slut now. When Jenrya asked me how it went as we walked through the park trying to find Takato and the others…I thought fuck that shit but

"It was fine, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Quit lying."

"Fine it was horrible and I fucking hate it to hella fucking death."

"There you go."

"Shut the…" the fuck up. I stopped. I didn't want to cuss him out.

"Thanks."

"Gomenasai."

"Nah, it's alright. I deserve it anyways." Damn you Jen.

"Iie you don't. Ne?"

"Everyone deserves it Ruki, you know as well as I do."

"Ano… I deserve more than you do. You have done nothing wrong."

"That's where you are wrong." He walked ahead of me just looking around. We never got to find Takato. Those damn ditchers.

The next day was Monday. Whoever spread the word about me being in a photo shoot and actually let it away…is going to fucking pay…with their life. MUWAHAHAHA.

No I didn't make them pay with their life. Mainly because I'm nice like that and I didn't find out who passed it on. A few weeks has gone by and fucking hell.

"RIKA! YOU ARE SO BE-YOOOO-TIFUL IN THIS PICTURE!" Jeri screamed at my face.

"What the fuck?" I stole the magazine from her. Ah shit.

"First photo shoot and you made it front cover!" exclaimed Ryo.

"See taking it on isn't that bad!" Alice just had to come in with that cheery face of hers.

"Congrats Rika!" Henry congratulated me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared at the magazine. The front cover portrayed the picture of my mother and me. I turned to the page where they had more pictures of me…the topic was:

**IS NONAKA'S CHILD FINALLY GIVING IN?**

It had every single picture I took that day. They made me wear 10 different outfits 2 pictures for each. Then mother daughter picture was separate. The magazine article was about me actually letting people put make up on my face and change into skirts and dresses and girly clothing. It said I made no fuss till I got out of the studio. The cameras outside caught me cussing and screaming on my cell phone. The fucking article depicted every single frigging word I fucking said! Why do people give a damn fuck about my fucking life!

"Hey look who was in the magazine…"

Lunch was so fucking horrible! I had to put it up with freaking people, frigging cameras, and fucking autographs!

"I can't believe a model goes to my school."

'Go fuck yourself.' I thought.

"Hey babe."

"Hell no fagtard get the fuck away from me."

"Say, can you…"

"Can you fucktards get away from me!" I screamed with all my might. I didn't care what teacher heard it, I'LL END IT!

I didn't get in trouble. : )

The gang and I were at the park. It was getting late, so we went home. Stupid Henry just had to walk me home.

"You are doing this because you want attention to be with a famous model?"

"No, it isn't right for you to be alone out here."

"Thanks but, I can take care of myself."

"Suit yourself; I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"Uh, arigatou for caring?" I didn't know what to say.

"Heh, your welcome." The rest of the way was pretty quiet. We finally got to my house, or what Takato calls 'oh my god'. It's not that big, is it?

"I'll see you tomorrow." he opened the door for me and waved good bye and left.

"Yeah see ya!" I called out. He kept on walking and raised his right hand and put it back down. I stared at him till I couldn't see him any longer. I went inside and this time, I remembered to set my damn alarm.

* * *

I told you it's hilarious. This story has been made 2 years ago! This is a revised edition of what Kyomona has. Kyomona has about 30 fan fiction stories they want to let out of their heads. Most of them are made a long time ago and in need of revising, so if there is ever a late chapter on, it's being edited. Editing takes a long time. Sometimes, we don't even catch the mistakes we made. Anyways, be patient. If they story doesn't come soon…hey we have an excuse. We have lives too, you know. We ourselves are busy.

Kyomona


	3. Chapter 2

**Confessions of Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino)**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
>>>>>Ryu Akiyama is a no good, two-faced, hot headed, saucy, conceited, stupid,arrogant, retarded, dumbass, fagtard, damned, shitty, fucking idiot! I wonder why I actually said "yes" to that guy. He maybe my friend, but when it comes to digimon…he will be, and remain forever be, MY ARCH ENEMY!

I mean it about calling him 'perfect' in the digital world. Mainly because he is. But once you get to know him, he is so cocky! He is such a dick head! He saw me only one of his damn whores. I wonder what kept he and Alice strong...

I see him more as a brother than anything really. He sees me as his goddess. I wonder what caused me to think he was perfect. He's not! Ew! I look at him and think back what I said before, I totally regret it! He was able to get through me easily, well I'm not letting that happen ever again.

Everyone was shocked when I first went out with Ryu. He made sure EVERYONE knew. Jeri and Goggle Head congradulated, Kazu and Kenta were shocked, andAlice seemed to not mind. Suzi started crying and ran away. I didn't understand that. Henry completely ignored me for months. I didn't understand that either. But I shoved it off. We started talking again when I bumped into him duringafter school. He offered to walk me home.

"What made you go out with him?" He asked many questions without even bothering to look at me.  
"I wanted to see how it would work."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, is it working out ok so far?"  
"I don't know."  
"How so?"  
"Because he's the one who's making all the decisions."  
"Oh, does it bother you?"  
"Sometimes. I just hate it when people think they have power over me."  
"Do you hate it when people have power over you?"  
"I just said..."  
"Sorry."  
"It's ok..." This conversation was getting weirder and weirder.  
"If Takato asked you out, would you go?"  
"No! Never that goggle head would ruin my life!" I just said life. I was thinking, do I even have a life?  
"So you choose Ryu over him? Even if you knew Takato longer and a lot better than Akiyama?" Henry stared hard at me. Then I went to straight thinking. I know Takato better and longer, it would make sense if I went out with him. Ryu, people might think it would we that fucking love at first sight thing. Ryu treats me like I'm just another girl, so does Henry. Takato just...I don't know how to expalin.  
"I don't know." Henry stopped and looked at me. I turned around and stared back at him. It feels like we are spreading farther and farther apart even if we haven't moved an inch.  
"So why did you go out with Ryu?"  
"I already answered..."  
"Was it the truth?" Henry just stared at me right in the eye. I didn't know what to do. It was a cold hard stare but it was filled with concern. It gave me shivers and it truly scared me.  
"Henry, why..." We started walking again but he never let me finished my question.  
"You know, having a relationship with someone that has a lot in common with you doesn't keep the balance. It normally leads to shit..." Did Henry just cussed? "When you end up going out with someone who maybe doesn't have a lot in common probably totally opposite, it keeps the balance. Though you may have your differences and it leads to a harsh fight, you need to use those differences to help staying together. Just like Yin and Yang..." he stared at me waiting for me to reply.  
"Henry, I don't understand." He finally repsonded when we got in front of my house. He was raging.  
"How could you not understand!" his yelling ringed in my ears. I started shivering, I finally understand how Suzy feels when he gets mad. "Ryu is being a jerk to you! How can you not see that? You rather go on with him jerking off, trying to get you do things with him! Why can't you see that? Why choose him over m..." He stopped and calmed down. I stared at him as he turned around.  
"I'm sorry Rika,I shouldn't have yelled atyou. I'll see you tomorrow."and he walked off. I wanted to go out to him. I was wondering what was he was trying to finish. Choose Ryu over who?

Ryu wanted to had sex with me the next day. That's how our relationship ended. I broke up with him right there. Henry was right, he took advantage of me and I let him. I feel so fucking weak.

Three weeks later, Ryu started going out with Alice. He stared at me trying to get me jealous. It didn't work.

Three years later is now. And right now, I'm going to Ryu's birthday party.

I didn't want to go. I hated parties. Henry had to say those "C'mon Rika, just go, it won't be that bad."

I went just so I don't have to disappoint anyone. The party was wild. Almost everyone at school was there. There was drugs, drinking, random fucking, screaming, yelling, moaning, loud ass music that you could barely hear, mosh... So much for the 'It won't be that bad!'

I wanted to leave. I was thirsty so I decided to get a drink of water. I didn't want to use anything though because I thought everything would be contaminated. I was able to find Henry, who singled me to 'let's get out of here'. I was stopped by Ryu who was drunk as hell. He dragged me by the arm and tried to force me in a bedroom. He was stopped by Henry and Alice. Alice who was furious from him being drunk trying to get advantage of all the girls he can get and Henry was here just for me.

"Rika, you know you want me. Why be with that opposite of yours, Henry? He's nothing compared to me." He pushed Alice aside and went up to me trying to give me his damn slobber. He was stopped by Henry who pretty much threw him across the room.

"He's such a jerk when he's drunk!" Alice cried so hard when we got out of his house. "I thought he was over with you!"  
"Do you think he's telling the truth?" I went up to Alice trying to comfort her.  
"I love him so much, I don't want to lose him." Fuck that shit. She still loves him and he just fucking...UGH!  
"Alice, c'mon. Let's go." Henry walked both of us home.

"Rika, you were right."  
"We shouldn't have gone, but its alright. You didn't know..."  
"I should have." We got to my house and he did his normal turn around and walk away and say 'see you later'. He's normally unpredictable, but today, his every moved, I seem to know what he was going to do.

The next day, Ryu tried apologizing to all of us. We forgave him too easily. Alice was pretty much our giveaway. I'm still not forgiving him from he has done, but I think he needed reassurement after what happened. I think he is truly sorry. But really, Henry and I were thinking otherwise.

* * *

This chapter is not that funny, but whatever. I called it Confessions of Rika Nonaka because Rika is truly really expressing herself here, don't ya think? She is kind of OOC, but not fully.

Kyomona


End file.
